List of Turles Moves
Fruit of the Tree of Might – Turles has somehow obtained the seeds of the Tree of Might, and has planted them on various planets to produce fruit that gives the eater immense strength enhancement. Turles has eaten plenty of them to become extremely powerful, dramatically transcending the levels of his former status as a low-class warrior. *'Flight' – Like most characters in the series, Turles can manipulate his Ki'' to push him off the ground and take flight. *'Kill Driver'– Turles creates a fiery ring of ''ki and launches it at his opponents, releasing a massive explosion that is strong enough to kill a Great Ape. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave '– Turles releases a rapid barrage of purple energy spheres at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'I'll Dig Your Grave!' – Turles punches the opponent, followed by a knee strike to the air. Then, he knocks the opponent to the ground, followed by a Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. Turles used this attack against Goku towards the end of the film. *'Meteor Burst' – His Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Turles charges at the foe and knees them into the air, then flies up to them in midair, knees them in the gut and smashes them down to the ground, then right before the foe hits the ground, Turles charges down at them, knees them in the gut again, and then lets them fall, pinning their heads to the ground with his foot. Then to finish them off, he blasts the helpless enemy with the Pulse Drive (the same column of energy that he used against Piccolo in the Film). *'Pulse Drive' – Turles fires a large and powerful beam of purple energy from either his palm or index finger. Upon impact, a second, larger column of purple energy erupts from target causing a double hit. *'Calamity Blaster' – A large and powerful beam of energy. Turles used this twice to counter Goku's Spirit Bombs. The Calamity Blaster was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Power Ball' – By combining his ki with the planet's atmosphere, Turles can create a ball of condensed Blutz rays, which simulates the effects of a full moon, allowing him to transform into a Great Ape. In the FUNimation dub, he calls this technique a Moon Blast. *'Great Ape' – Like all Saiyans with a tail, Turles can transform into a Giant Ape at the sight of a full moon (or similar sources). Though he has never transformed in the Movie, and he stated that he would lose his wits if he does, he is seen transformed in the games. *'Chou Makouhou' – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Chou Makousen' – Great Ape Turles' Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Turles' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series .